1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a process for shape selective hydrocarbon conversions such as the regioselective production of para-substituted compounds, e.g. para-xylene. The invention is also directed to a modified catalyst and method of modifying the catalyst. A catalytic molecular sieve is modified by treatment with an aqueous solution of a water soluble organosilicon compound. The catalytic activity and selectivity of the molecular sieve are both increased by the modification treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The term shape-selective catalysis describes unexpected catalytic selectivities in zeolites. The principles behind shape selective catalysis have been reviewed extensively, e.g. by N. Y. Chen, W. E. Garwood and F. G. Dwyer, "Shape Selective Catalysis in Industrial Applications," 36, Marcel Dekker, Inc. (1989). Within a zeolite pore, hydrocarbon conversion reactions such as paraffin isomerization, olefin skeletal or double bond isomerization, oligomerization and aromatic disproportionation, alkylation or transalkylation reactions are governed by constraints imposed by the channel size. Reactant selectivity occurs when a fraction of the feedstock is too large to enter the zeolite pores to react; while product selectivity occurs when some of the products cannot leave the zeolite channels. Product distributions can also be altered by transition state selectivity in which certain reactions cannot occur because the reaction transition state is too large to form within the zeolite pores or cages. Another type of selectivity results from configurational diffusion where the dimensions of the molecule approach that of the zeolite pore system. A small change in dimensions of the molecule or the zeolite pore can result in large diffusion changes leading to different product distributions. This type of shape selective catalysis is demonstrated, for example, in toluene selective disproportionation to p-xylene.
The synthesis of para-xylene is typically performed by methylation of toluene over a catalyst under conversion conditions. Examples are the reaction of toluene with methanol as described by Chen et al., J. Amer. Chem. Sec. 1979, 101, 6783, and toluene disproportionation, as described by Pines in "The Chemistry of Catalytic Hydrocarbon Conversions", Academic Press, N.Y., 1981, p. 72. Such methods typically result in the production of a mixture including para-xylene, ortho-xylene, and meta-xylene. Depending upon the para-selectivity of the catalyst and the reaction conditions, different percentages of para-xylene are obtained. The yield, i.e., the amount of feedstock actually converted to xylene, is also affected by the catalyst and the reaction conditions.
Previously known toluene methylation reactions typically provide many by-products such as those indicated in the following formula: